


(Not) A God-fearing pair

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Sex Toys, Slight Priest Roleplay, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Robbie comes back from a mission dressed as a priest. Daisy waits for him... with a surprising setup.





	(Not) A God-fearing pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> This work contains a character dressed as a priest, lightly roleplaying one, using religious terminology and the like during sex. I'm not a believer myself, but I would advise that you steer clear from this story if you think it might be upsetting for you. 
> 
> **  
> This fills the "Characters is a priest" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/181941155716/my-askbox-is-open-if-you-want-to-send-me-prompts) I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here! (Let's make a merry femslash february!)

“That was a nice save, man.”

Robbie gives a nod in the general direction of Trip’s praise but doesn’t reply. It is late, later than what he was promised, and much later than the time he expected to be back, and he didn’t even want to go into this mission in the first place, not when Daisy had a free day herself for a fucking change. These stupid, non-bilingual agents that need someone saving their asses the moment the mission requires a spanish-fluent speaker, he swears.

But Coulson is allowing him to stay on base with Daisy for extended periods of time, Robbie can’t really complain. And when the moment to pay up comes up, he gotta pay whatever Coulson asks of him at the moment. Even if he hates it and it gets in the middle of a lazy day spent with Daisy in bed,  _ puta mierda. _

He takes a step forward Trip, planning on helping him unload the Zephyr, but Trip shoos him away with a dismissive hand gesture.

“Go see your girl, man. If I have to see that face any longer it will sour my yogurt.”

If it were anyone else, Robbie would probably punch him, he is feeling  _ that _ ill-tempered, but this is Trip, and Trip has a way of saying things that always makes you feel like he is puking rainbows all over you. Robbie hates it, but he can not hate Trip, or otherwise bark at him. Either way,  _ a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes* _ , so he gives Trip another nod, this one grateful, and struts towards his and Daisy’s bunk.

He takes a moment for himself once he is in front of the door, breathing and just trying to leave behind the funk from the mission; it is a good call, because once he gets inside the bedroom he does not have time to catch his breath at all.

He was half expecting Daisy to be waiting for him awake, so he is not surprised by the lit table lamp, or by his girlfriend laying on the unmade bed with her tablet on the bedside table. He is, however, surprised by the [dark blue](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F417qSx53u8L.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shopusa.pk%2Findex.php%3Froute%3Dproduct%2Fproduct_amazon%26product_id%3DB07F1S9S8V&docid=FNZw-dCtXFXp1M&tbnid=fL4oSyCTF5hi_M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjduZuSo4PgAhUmD7kGHSn2D-cQMwhCKAIwAg..i&w=385&h=500&itg=1&bih=723&biw=1536&q=%20dark%20blueneglige&ved=0ahUKEwjduZuSo4PgAhUmD7kGHSn2D-cQMwhCKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8) [baby-doll](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages-na.ssl-images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F41yywbefohL.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shopusa.pk%2Findex.php%3Froute%3Dproduct%2Fproduct_amazon%26product_id%3DB07F1S9S8V&docid=FNZw-dCtXFXp1M&tbnid=sdrBqUSCP70KTM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjduZuSo4PgAhUmD7kGHSn2D-cQMwiUAShHMEc..i&w=385&h=500&itg=1&bih=723&biw=1536&q=%20dark%20blueneglige&ved=0ahUKEwjduZuSo4PgAhUmD7kGHSn2D-cQMwiUAShHMEc&iact=mrc&uact=8) she is sporting, and by the orange vibrator that is laying along her thigh, its moist tip matching the wet spot on her panties.

He has enough strength of mind to close the door behind him, but not much else.

“Fuck, babe, if I knew you were expecting me like this I’d have hurried the fuck up.”

Daisy goes to her knees, the soft material of her dress lapping at the most delicious part of her legs, and Robbie would kill a man to be that piece of clothing. He is next to her in two long strides, and his hands try to go immediately to her hips, but she stops him mid-movement, her hands on his elbows.

“I was waiting for you.” Her voice is sweet and sort of repentant, but her eyes are flaming and her cheeks are flushed; whatever she is pretending to be remorseful about, she sure as fuck is not. Robbie is about to make a snarky remark about how it doesn’t look like she waited for him at all, but she begins talking again, “Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.”

It catches him by surprise at first, like a fish out of water, but looking at Daisy biting her lower lip, her eyes fixed on his biceps is enough to make him remember that he didn’t change his clothes after the mission: he is still wearing the black pants, belt and short-sleeved tight shirt that he used to pass up as a junior priest. (Daisy tried to convince him to try on a cassock before the mission, just for the kicks, but Robbie didn’t indulge her.) He is even still wearing the white collar, though now that he is feeling a bit hot under the neck that is the first thing that he rips off.

He licks his lips that feel suddenly dry like a desert, and trying to put together a coherent reply- he is not even sure yet if he will comply to the roleplay, or just tease her about her silly fantasy or what-, when Daisy leans closer to whisper on his ear, her lace-covered tits feeling soft and warm against his chest, “Or should I say ‘[I’m sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty](https://me.me/i/malkiewicz-synonyms-are-weird-because-if-you-invite-someone-to-20467209)’?             

Robbie groans, a guttural sound that comes from deep inside his belly and sets on fire each muscle on its wake. He grabs her by the forearms and pushes her down on the bed, forcing her legs open in order to accommodate his knees. Daisy’s breath is fevered, and when Robbie puts two fingers against the wet spot of her panties, she mewls.  

His stubble is rough against the sensitive skin of her cheeks, he knows, and he wishes to leave a red angry mark after he is done with her, and maybe not only on her cheeks. 

“How many?” he growls against her ear, and when Daisy arches her back at the sound, Robbie pushes her hips down roughly. 

“How many what?” Her voice is sickeningly sweet, but there is an edge of desperation under it, and that is the reaction he wants to drag out of her.  

“How many orgasms did you have before I got here.” He looks her dead in the eye while he asks, wondering if she will pretend to lie her way out of this with him so close and looking at her so intently. Daisy returns his gaze, still playing it naive and innocent, and when she doesn’t reply, Robbie lifts her vibrator from the bed and places it in between them. Daisy blushes and darts her eyes away when he presses the glistening tip of it against the beginning of her sternum.    

“Two,” she finally admits, in a low voice. Robbie bites down on her shoulder, half reward for being honest and half punishment. 

“That was not very nice of you, was it? You know that if you want to behave like a good girl, you can’t touch yourself while I am away.” It is the first time they play with that concept; up until now, they have been all about greediness, with their own pleasure and with each other’s. But he gotta get back to her about her teasing, and if she wants to play with his disguise, he will give her play about abstinence. “Now, do you want to be good for me? Will you take your penance?”

He knows her reply won’t be anything but an enthusiastic yes, but he still thrives on dragging the vibe down her sternum, admiring the way the blue lace clings to the golden skin of her breasts. He tugs on the little ribbon with his teeth a little, waiting for her to reply.

“Yes, daddy, I will.”

Robbie looks at her, licking his lips; he looks good enough to eat, and he won’t be letting this opportunity pass him by. 

“Good girl. Hands on the headboard.” Stretched like that, her arms show off her impressive taut muscles, and Robbie’s mouth water at the sight. “Don’t let go, do you hear me?” He waits for the affirmative nod. “Now, hija mia, your penance is that I will bring you to the edge twice before letting you come, once for each orgasm that you stole away from me. Are we clear?” Daisy writhes a little before nodding, and Robbie takes that as much as a clear answer than any. “If you let go of the headboard I will start counting again,” he finally warns her before diving in.   

He uses the tip of the vibrator to push aside the crotch of her panties. They are pretty non-existent, so he lets her keep them on for now. Her slit is glistening, and Robbie licks his lips in anticipation but waits until he has counted mentally to twenty to lick _her._ He knows she is waiting on it, and the buildup makes the tension grow thicker and sweeter. He sticks out his tongue, and barely presses the tip against the swollen nub of her clit, being careful of not touching any other part of her with his face; Daisy jumps at the sensation, and Robbie uses one hand to press her down against the bed and the other one to push her legs open wider. He keeps that pattern going for two or three minutes- kitten licks interspersed with periods of anticipation and blowing cool air on her heated, wet skin. After those minutes of torture, the only sound filling the room is that of Daisy’s ragged breathing, and that is good for a start, but he wants for this punishment to be a real challenge for her.

He grabs tightly the vibe and considers what to do with it for a couple of seconds- there are a lot of ways this could go, and he is hungry for all of them, but when he fists it and finds that it is still sticky with her wetness, he can’t help taking it to his mouth. Daisy moans, loud and lustful at the sight. She tastes sweet and addictive even under the rubber taste.

“Fuck, Robbie, that is hot.”

He takes the toy out of his mouth, and presses it in a vertical position against her slit; that way it will maximize the area of contact when he turns it on, but it won’t be touching any particularly sensitive spot.

He clicks his tongue.

“That is not the way a proper, God-fearing lady should speak,” he says, trying to sound judgemental, though he can not take his eyes apart from the way her pussy lips are quivering, and that ruins his charade a little. “I should punish you harder for that. After all, if you are just as sinful as you taste, we are in for some big trouble with you.”

Only then, he turns the vibrator on. Daisy tenses up, but she faces it fairly well, biting her lower lip, eyes closed. Robbie runs a hand down her leg, hooks it under her knee and lifts her leg to place it on his shoulder. He bites her on the tender flesh of her thigh, and Daisy curses again. He just grins at her.            

“Oh, so you have a smart mouth, lady.” He bites her again, and this time she glares at him but keeps her mouth shut. “That is better. We don’t want to make this any worse than it has to be, do we?” He grins at her, the smile he knows she adores, and her face softens a bit.

He takes advantage of her distraction to turn up the vibe and move it directly over her clit. A primal scream is ripped from Daisy’s mouth at his change of approach, and Robbie looks fascinated at her knuckles turning white on the headboard.

“Shhhh. Be good for me?” He drops her leg to crawl on top of her, chest against chest, until his chin is resting on the valley of her breasts, his hand still moving the vibe on infuriating circles against her clit. When she gives him a jerky nod, he rewards her with the setting he knows she likes best. 

They stay like that for a couple of minutes; he knows she likes the weight on top of her chest, the very concise proof that he is here and with her, and he likes being able to watch into her eyes while she swims against the waves of pleasure. Her skin is getting covered by a very thin layer of sweat, and Robbie drinks the salty beads from the roots of her breasts. The blue lace gets on his way, so he takes one strap down to get her tit to sprout free, lapping at her dark nipple with his tongue. When he bites down lightly on her hard nub, he feels her belly start quivering, and he withdraws both his mouth and his hand immediately.

“That was one, baby.”

Daisy whimpers, her body resisting the distance and trying to chase both his hand and his mouth, but Robbie kneels down again in between her legs, and she remains mindful of his orders and doesn’t move her hands. Robbie drops the vibe and takes off her panties, that he stores on the pocket of his shirt; he knows she is watching him intently and that it adds to her arousal knowing that he intends on keeping them. She is barely covered by the short skirt of her babydoll this way, and it makes his mouth water. He is not here to deny himself but her, so he lays flat down on his stomach and presses her legs apart once again.

Her pussy is swollen and puffy from the stimulation, her engorged clitoris begging for attention, wetness running down her slit and on the beginning of her thighs; this is the true forbidden fruit if he can say so himself. He buries his face there, tongue trying to lap everywhere at the same time, his fingers digging on her hips. She tastes salty and earthy and it’s fucking intoxicating. He latches onto her clit and she yelps.

“ _ Fuck _ , Daisy.”             

“That is no language for a man of God.” 

He looks up and she is a mess, mouth swollen and hair wild, but she is fucking smirking down at him. This woman is definitely something else. In retaliation, he feels the bed until he finds the vibe again, and buries it inside her with no warning whatsoever. Daisy wails, and Robbie smirks back at her.

“I was playing nice with you,  _ m’ija. _ But apparently you are not deserving of my kindness, so I will have to come down on you with the full power of God.”

The full power of God is, apparently, her vibe on max, his mouth attached to her clit like it is the freshest strawberry on Earth and he is a parched man. He throws himself onto his task relentlessly, using every secret he knows on how to make her fall apart harder, faster, without the possibility of return or redemption. His work bears fruits, and product of the previous stimulation and his brutal focus now, he has Daisy writhing and screaming in almost no time.

“Robbie, if you don’t stop now, I will, I will-”

He ignores Daisy’s warning, opting instead to stretch his arm on top of her torso, using the weight to hold her down, his hand looking for the breast he freed earlier and kneading it roughly. It was not the plan, but having her on the edge is addictive, and he wants to make her crash, hard.

He thrusts the vibe in and out one more time, sucking on her clit with renewed determination, and that makes the trick, Daisy’s muscles gripping around the toy, wetness rushing down his face, her mouth spewing out a litany of curses and his name. He gives her one last, wide lick, and moves over her after it, kissing her with a frenzy he wasn’t aware he was holding inside. Daisy is still catching her breath, shallow intakes of breath against his lips, and Robbie wants to pull from that string of air and swallow her whole.

“That… didn’t go according to plan,” she finally laughs, rubbing the numb muscles on her arms.

Robbie pulls the black shirt off, and hugs her, wanting to feel on his skin both the lace of her clothes and her fevered skin.

“Your plan or mine?”

“Both, actually.”

For all reply, he leans closer and kisses her, his lips stroking lightly against hers. He finds her hands in between their bodies and helps with trying to rub some sensation back into her wrists. 

“Was it okay, though?”

Daisy rolls her eyes at him.

“Robbie, I waited for you on fucking lingerie, with my fucking vibe on the bed, when you left dressed as a fucking priest. I think ‘okay’ is well past us.”

Something hot coils inside Robbie’s gut, and only then he pays attention to his cock tenting the front of his black trousers. He pins Daisy down on the bed by her wrists and moves on top of her again.

“Todo eso y ni aún así aprendiste a hablar como una dama.**”

“Robbie, you know that more than two Spanish words on a row are beyond my understanding!”

He bites down on her neck, soothing the sting with his tongue after. 

“Don’t worry, babe: it will be clear soon enough.”

* * *

_*You don’t look a gift horse in the mouth._

_ **Not even with all that you learned how to talk like a lady. _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
